scooters_sock_holefandomcom-20200214-history
Sliding Into Battle!
''' Episode 10 '''is the ninth episode of the special crossover season betwen Zach's Kanto Journey and Adventures In Kanto. Story The scene changes to Zach nervously looking at the three Pokemon he selected. The Announcer's voice echoes through the hallway . Announcer: Patrick Chamberlain, please enter the field. Patrick is seen looking at the rocky field nervously, as his platform rises. Announcer: Zachary Willsone, please enter the field. Zach gulps, and walks out towards the field, holding the three Poke Balls he plans to use. He arrives at his platform which rises up, and the Referee holds up both flags. Referee: Please choose your first Pokemon! Zach: Scyther, let's go! Scyther flies onto the battlefield, ready for battle. Patrick calls Nidoqueen out to battle with a stuttered speech, and quickly adjusts the large glasses on his nose, ready to fight. Refree: Begin! Zach: Start off with Wing Attack! Scyther swoops in, swiping a small blow with its wings on Nidoqueen. Patrick: Rock T-Tomb! Nidoqueen jumps into the air, causing giant boulders to protrude from the ground as it lands, trapping Scyther in a tomb of stones. Zach: Scyther, get out of there! Scyther rapidly slices at the stones, but is unable to break them. Patrick: Now, Use B-B-B-Body Slam! The giant blue Pokemon jumps into the air, ready to crush the tiny temple of rocks underneath it. Zach: SCYTHER! Scyther pushes with all his might, and is able to escape the small trap before Nidoqueen smashes it. Zach: Too close... Use Slash! Scyther swipes its scythe-like arms at Nidoqueen, slashing its chest. The attack lands a critical, and Nidoqueen falls back in the rubble of crushed rocks. Patrick: Get up, and use Stone Edge! Nidoqueen gets up to its feet, towering over Scyther, as the remaining rubble from the crash begins floating in the air, and are quickly launched towards Scyther. Zach: Double Team! Scyther quickly creates multiple fake images of itself, and the rocks fly through most of the fake ones, leaving only three Scythers left. Zach: Night Slash! All of the Scythers' scythe-like arms turn a dark purple, before flying towards Nidoqueen and slicing. Patrick: I-Ice B-Beam, Now! Nidoqueen lets out a blast of freezing cold water out of its mouth. Upon contact with Scyther, the attack seems to go right through the Pokemon, and the Scyther instantly vanishes out of thin air. Zach: Scyther, use X-Scissor! Both of the remaining Scythers use X-Scissor, landing a powerful blow on Nidoqueen. Patrick: Superpower! Nidoqueen begins flexing its muscles, and quickly swipes its arms at both Scyther's, revealing the true one. Nidoqueen grabs the opponent by its head, and begins punching it numerous times. Zach: Show them that a fighting-type move does nothing to you! Slash! Scyther slashes upwards with its arm, slicing Nidoqueen's face. Dealing another Critical Hit, Nidoqueen falls to the ground once more. Patrick: Ice Beam Ag-g-gain! Nidoqueen fires another Ice Beam attack, still on the ground. Zach: Scyther! The Ice Beam hits the correct Scyther, turning him into a block of ice. The fake Scyther vanishes, while Scyther is still in the ice block. Zach: Come on, break free! The ice moves a little, but there is no sign of it breaking. Patrick: Now, use Body Slam one last time! Nidoqueen jumps into the air once more, with enough weight to shatter the ice below it, squashing the Pokemon inside. Zach: Scyther! Scyther's light dims on the scoreboard, and Zach sighs in defeat as he recalls his Pokemon. Zach: You did good... Referee: Choose your next Pokemon! Zach looks at Nidoqueen with an analyzing glare, then grabs a Poke Ball. Zach: It's up to you, Poliwhirl! Poliwhirl pops from his Poke Ball onto the rocky terrain, looking around happily. Referee: Begin! Zach: Water Pulse! Poliwhirl forms a sphere of water, and flings it at Nidoqueen. Patrick: Gah.... Nidoqueen, use Rock Tomb on yourself! Nidoqueen looks back at its trainer, confused, but quickly does as told, and the Pokemon quickly creates a large tomb of stones around it, blocking it from the attack. Zach: Ice Beam on the rocks! Freeze them together! Poliwhirl does as it is told, and the rocks are quickly frozen and form a frozen ring around Nidoqueen. Patrick: Perfect! B..B..B-Brick Break! From inside the tomb, Nidoqueen's arm glows red, and it punches against the stone barrier, sending frozen boulders flying into the air. Zach: Things only seem to be going in his favor... So why don't we make this a bit more interesting? Poliwhirl, Rain Dance! Poliwhirl dances around, causing clouds to appear in the sky. Patrick: Stone Edge, Again! Zach: Freeze the stones with Ice Beam! Using Ice Beam, Poliwhirl is able to freeze all the stones while connecting them in an elaborate fashion. The rain starts to come, and Zach looks to the sky. Zach: Ice Beam into the sky! Poliwhirl unleashes his attack, and instead of rain, hail starts to come down. Patrick: W-WHAT!? Nidoqueen looks up, as small ice pellets begin landing on it, each doing their own amount of damage. Zach: Now, Water Pulse on Nidoqueen while it's distracted! Poliwhirl lets loose a powerful sphere of water directed at Nidoqueen's face, dealing massive super-effective damage. Patrick: Come on up, Nidoqueen! You can d-do it! Nidoqueen presses its weight into its arms, trying to push its body back up. Zach: No mercy! Ice Beam! Poliwhirl lets loose the attack, freezing Nidoqueen's arms to the ground. Patrick: Superpower, again! Nidoqueen looks down at its arms, as its biceps begin bulging, activating a quick rush of adrenaline. It thrusts its arms into the air, shattering the ice in the process. However, upon being freed, Nidoqueen begins panting, losing more energy than it had before. Zach: Ice Beam on its feet! Poliwhirl freezes its feet to the ground, and Zach looks Patrick in the eye. Zach: And now, Bubblebeam. A powerful beam of bubbles erupts into the air, aimed straight at Nidoqueen's face. Patrick: Nidoqueen! Nidoqueen looks up helplessly, as dozens of bubbles shoot against its face, causing the Pokemon to lose consciousness and slump to the ground. Referee: Nidoqueen is unable to battle! The victor is Poliwhirl! Nidoqueen's light dims. Patrick: You did great Nidoqueen, return! Patrick returns Nidoqueen to its ball. Patrick: Rapidash, go! Rapdidash emerges from its ball, and begins kicking the dirt ground beneath it. Referee: Begin! Zach: Water Pulse! Poliwhirl uses Water Pulse, flying through the hail, directed towards Rapidash's fiery mane. Patrick: Wild Charge!! Zach: Not this again! Rapidash's body is covered in yellow electricity as it charges towards Poliwhirl, and Zach hurriedly calls Poliwhirl back, Rapidash stopping in its tracks almost immediately. The third light beside Zach is brightened as he sends out Haunter. Announcer: An interesting choice, Haunter. The most likely outcome is that Haunter will l- Oh, is my mic on? Sorry about that... There's an audible click as the microphone turns off, and the Referee looks at both trainers. Referee: Begin! Zach: Shadow Ball! Haunter lets loose a dark purple ball of energy, which is surrounded by spirals of purple energy, straight at Rapidash. Patrick: Alright, use Fire Spin! Rapidash releases a spiraling red beam of fire towards Haunter, trapping it a ring of fire. Zach: Haunter! Use Hypnosis! Haunter's eyes turn blue, and it sends out telepathic signals through its eye towards Rapidash. Patrick: Bounce! Rapidash jumps high into the air, avoiding the hypnotic waves. Moments later, it begins falling back down to the ground, sticking its legs out to kick Haunter. Zach: Disappear! Haunter vanishes, letting Rapidash crash to the ground. He reappears right in front, holding a Shadow Ball. Zach: Let it loose! Haunter lets the attack loose in Rapidash's face, dealing massive damage. Patrick: Rapidash, use Flame Charge! Rapidash neighs to itself, and begins kicking the ground, launching enough dirt in the air to be able to hide in it. Seconds later, the Pokemon charges out of the dust in a cloak of hot, orange flames. Zach: Sludge Bomb! Haunter lets loose a large number of poisonous spheres, and aimed towards Rapidash. The sludge manages to stick to Rapidash's feet, causing the Pokemon to stumble and fall, and it quickly rolls sideways against the dirt ground, sliding just inches away from Haunter. Zach: Hypnosis! Repeating the attack like earlier, it looks Rapidash in the eyes and begins to send the telepathic messages to go to sleep. Patrick: Rapid-d-dash! Rapidash slowly dazes off to a sleep, calmly breathing in and out. Zach: Finish it. Haunter seems to already know what to do, using Dream Eater. It casts a purplish aura around Rapidash, and begins to eat its dream, gaining all the health it lost back. Rapidash's sleep instantly turns from calm to terrifying, and the Pokemon quickly starts flailing its limbs in its sleep, with its energy rapidly being drained. Many moments later, the Pokemon opens its eyes and lets out petrifying yelp, before slamming its head against the ground once more, with no more energy left in its body. A referee holds up a flag, indicating the operator of the screen to darken Rapidash from the transmit. Referee: Rapidash is unable to battle! It is now time for a Field Change! The dial on the screen rapidly spins around, finally landing on a picture of a water droplet. The field changes as Haunter is zapped into its Poke Ball. When the field is finished changing, there are six small platforms in a field of otherwise undisrupted water. Zach: Perfect! Poliwhirl, get out there! Poliwhirl jumps into the water from his Poke Ball, clearly enjoying it. Patrick: V-Vaporeon, go! Patrick throws out a Poke Ball, releasing a Vaporeon from inside. Vaporeon: Poreon! Referee: Begin! Zach: Poliwhirl, jump onto a platform and try to freeze water around Vaporeon with Ice Beam! Poliwhirl launches an Ice Beam towards Vaporeon. Patrick: Counter it with your own Ice Beam! The two Ice Beams collide, creating an icy explosion, and random patches of water are frozen, while snowflakes dance around the stadium. Zach: Come on come on... Body Slam! Poliwhirl leaps into the air, aiming for Vaporeon as he falls back to the arena. Patrick: Quick Attack! Vaporeon quickly runs out of the way, causing Poliwhirl to crash into a large pool of water, creating a large splash. Zach: Ouch... Belly flop. Poliwhirl clambers onto a platform, rubbing his sore stomach, before launching himself at Vaporeon while using Mega Punch. Patrick: Quickly, Hydro Pump! Vaporeon fires a giant blast of water out of its mouth, launching Poliwhirl in the opposite direction. Zach: P-Poliwhirl! Poliwhirl slams into the arena wall, and slumps into the water. After a few seconds, he floats to the top, unconscious. Poliwhirl's light dims. Referee: Vaporeon is the victor! Zach recalls Poliwhirl, and sends out Haunter. Zach: Haunter, you're my last chance... Let's make this count! Referee: BEGIN! Patrick: Ice Beam! Vaporeon jumps up on a platform of water, and quickly fires an Ice Beam attack in Haunter's direction. Zach: Disappear! Haunter vanishes from sight as the Ice Beam flies right through where he was, freezing the wall. Haunter appears behind Vaporeon, and uses Shadow Ball behind it to cause an explosion in the water and catapult it in the air, where he uses Shadow Ball again, aiming at Vaporeon this time. Vaporeon quickly gets up from the attack, and glances at its trainer waiting for its next order. Patrick: Haunter's not the only one who can Dissapear! Vaporeon, MELT! Vaporeon lands another platform of water, and its body becomes a transparent-blue color, and the Pokemon begins melting, liquefying into water particles and camoulflaging with the liquid. Zach: What the crap? Zach and Haunter look around for Vaporeon, but see nothing. Zach: Alright... How about you use Sludge Bomb to make the water poisonous! Haunter lets loose a rapid fire of sludge, intoxicating the entire pool of water. Suddenly, a large clump of water shoots out of the puddle, landing on the ground below. Seconds later, it forms back into its normal form, coughing up sludge. Patrick: Vaporeon! Zach: Keep on using Shadow Ball! Haunter lets loose Shadow Ball after Shadow Ball, flinging the spheres of energy at Vaporeon, hoping to knock it out. Patrick: Use Protect! The spheres of energy rapidly connect with the blue energy shield, making small ripples in it constantly. Zach: It won't hold up forever! Switch to Sludge Bomb! Haunter switches its attack to the poison-typed alternative, creating ripples all over the shield. Vaporeon takes a few steps back, worried about the attacking Pokemon. Patrick: Come on, Vaporeon! Use Muddy Water! Vaporeon quickly disables the protection, and instantly releases brown water which spirals out of its body, shooting in every direction. Zach's eyes widen in alarm as Haunter is knocked out of the air, falling into the toxic water. Zach: Haunter! The Referee starts to hold up the green flag, and the Announcer begins. Announcer: It looks like Patrick Chamberlain has- Out of the toxic water, Haunter flies into Vaporeon, knocking it into the sludge-filled water. Referee: Haunter is not unconscious! Battle is still going! Patrick: Get out! Vaporeon gargles and splashes about, trying its hardest to escape the pool of venom. Zach: Haunter, you got this! Haunter grabs Vaporeon, and pulls it under the toxic pool. A few seconds later, Vaporeon surfaces, KO'd. The Referee holds up the red flag. Referee: Vaporeon is unable to battle! The winner is Haunter and Zach! Zach cheers and hugs Haunter, returning him to his Poke Ball afterwards. Patrick returns his Pokemon to its Ball as well, and begins walking over to the victorious trainer woefully. Patrick: You did a good job! Zach: You too, Patrick. Zach shakes his hand, and looks around. Zach: And any minute, Scott should be here... Patrick nods, and turns around back to the stands just as Scott, Jill and Kevin run over to the the front of the arena, as if being summoned, and start congratulating Zach on his victory. Jill: Congratulations! Scott: Oh, did we miss Patrick!? Aww man! Jill: But we can still congratulate ZACH on his WIN... You know? Scott: Oh, right! Congrats! Your battles never fail to impress me! Zach: Thanks, but you definitely stole the show this round. That fight against Tony was amazing. Kevin: True, but you did do pretty well, you know? Scott: Yeah, both of us are getting far! It's gonna be so great! Zach: It's only a matter of time before we have to battle each other... Jill: Don't even say that, I don't want that to happen! Scott: Me neither... Zach: Think about it though! No matter what, we'll have to battle each other eventually, unless we lose to another person... Scott: I guess you're right... But, let me just say this now. If I don't win the conference, I hope at least you do! Zach: Same here. I mean, if I lose I want you to win. The two trainers nod to each other with determination, as the episode comes to an end.